


Felicidad

by sara_f_black



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tal vez alguna vez Haymitch supo lo que es la felicidad, pero no puede recordarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicidad

**Author's Note:**

> Esto surgió de una conversación con thefrozenyogurt sobre cierto momento de la saga con Haymitch y Katniss, en el que se ubica este fic. Gracias a ella por la inspiración. Haymitch-centric, menciones de Katniss y Peeta.

Felicidad. Tal vez alguna vez supo lo que es, tanto tiempo atrás que no puede recordarlo. Cuando era un niño y su madre le daba un beso de buenas noches. Al hacerle cosquillas a su hermano pequeño después de un día que hubieran tenido oportunidad de cenar. Aquella primera vez que besó a su chica a las afueras de la Veta. 

Es un sentimiento que le resulta ajeno. Ha vivido su vida entre juegos y fiestas, viendo las máscaras de irrealidad en la gente de Capitolio que dice ser feliz con su vida superficial y la matanza de niños. Resulta algo tan vacío y tan asqueroso que no le interesa.

No cree tampoco que sea un sentimiento muy común en la gente real. Esas personas que sufren el día a día para sobrevivir en el Distrito 12 y el resto de Panem. Las parejitas enamoradas sueñan con futuros que no puede tener. Las parejas con hijos tienen que verlos pasar hambre y año tras año, ir a la Cosecha. Los adultos ven perderse su salud bajo tierra. La felicidad no es más que una ilusión que ayuda a sobrevivir. Los más pequeños pueden tener el privilegio de gozarla cuando no sienten demasiada hambre, pero solo porque están bendecidos con la inconsciencia. 

Katniss sabe de eso. Sus momentos realmente felices son tan contados como los de él. Sospecha que todos se relacionan con su padre y con su hermanita, en una época lejana a sus juegos. Tuvo que ser consciente de la realidad desde muy chica cuando Everdeen voló en la mina, como tantos otros. 

Por eso, cuando la lleva a ver a Peeta, tal vez no sano del todo pero sí a salvo del Capitolio, se da cuenta de lo que significa ese momento. Cuando lo mira con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa real en el rostro ante la idea de haberlo recuperado, Haymitch se da cuenta de que en ese momento, Katniss es feliz. 

Cuando le sonríe de vuelta, con la sensación de alivio y de triunfo apoderándose de él ante la idea de que nuevamente los tiene a ambos de vuelta, se da cuenta de que después de muchísimos años, él también lo es.


End file.
